The Argument
by Inulover411299
Summary: Soul and Maka have a little spat after just having lost all 99 souls they had worked hard to collect. Slight SoulMaka.


**Inulover: **Here's a quick one shot I did for someone who requested this pairing on Tumblr. I really hope you guys enjoy this story and I hope I did an okay job on portraying the characters since I've only seen the first episode or two of Soul Eater.

- (Start) -

"Ugh! I can't believe we have to collect all 100 souls all over again! We were so close too!" The frustrated teen ran his hand through his messy white hair as he walked down the deserted town street; the moon and street lights severing as his only source of light. He glanced in the dark store windows as he briskly walked past them in an attempt to ignore the anger that rolled off of the other presence that was with him. "This is all your fault, Maka! You should have known that that chick was a witch!"

The other frustrated teen that walked beside him, quickly turned her head towards her partner. "ME?! You were the one that was so distracted by her giant boobs that you could barely even fight against her!" Green eyes glared at the slightly taller teen. The young girl crossed her arms over her chest with a huff as she whipped her head around to face forward, causing her long light brown pig tails to swish around her body. "Maybe if you weren't such a pervert, you would have noticed she was a witch. You were the one who was in constant close contact with her!"

"I'm not a pervert!" Red eyes glared at the fuming girl. The young boy angrily shoved his hands into the pockets of his red pants. His yellow jacket made a soft hiss in protest at the rough movement of his arms.

Maka scoffed at the other teen's statement. "Yea right, Soul."

Soul's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at her comment before he completely lost his cool. "You're just jealous that the witch had a smoking hot body with awesome boobs, while you don't have a body like that or any boobs!" He shouted in anger and annoyance.

Maka suddenly stopped walking, which caused Soul to walk a few steps ahead of her before he too stopped and turned to face the shaking girl. In a blink of an eye, Maka used the side of her white gloved hand to hit Soul on top of his. Soul grabbed his head with his hands as he cried out in pain.

"Oh yea! Well, at least I'm not an insensitive asshole that just made us lose all 99 souls we had collected!" Maka said before she stormed away, causing her short red and black plaid skirt to quickly swish around her hips.

Soul rubbed his sore head and watched as she angrily walked down the street, her black jacket blending in slightly with the dark lighting and scenery. "Shit, I made her mad." He sighed before he jogged to catch up with the upset teen. "Maka! Wait up!"

"No! Why would I want to wait for a jerk like you?!"

Soul quickly caught up with her and started to walk beside her once again. "Look, I'm sorry okay!"

"I don't care what you say I – Wait. Did you just apologize?" Maka asked in disbelief. She stopped walking and faced the now fidgeting boy.

"Yea, I did. Now can you say "apology accepted" so we can move past this."

Maka smiled slightly at the clearly embarrassed teen. "I guess I can this time since you so rarely give out apologies."

The white haired teen sighed in relief as he saw the girl's green eyes dance with amusement and a bit of forgiveness. "That's good, 'cause you're a nightmare to deal with when you are all moody and pissed off."

Maka's eyed twitched in annoyance at Soul's careless comment. 'I should have known an apology from Soul was too good to be true,' she thought before she raised her hand once again to hit the frustrating teen.

"AH! MAKA! WAIT!" Soul screamed as he closed his eyes, covered his head, and flinched away from the spitfire of a girl. Seconds after his exclamation, he felt two soft punches hit his side. He opened his eyes in surprise.

Maka stood in front of him with her right hand on her hip and a smile on her face. "You got two for flinching." Maka giggled at Soul's expression before she continued to walk down the street.

Soul watched her walk away for a few seconds before he relaxed and put both hands behind his head. "Girls; I will never understand them….Especially Maka…" he said under his breath as he followed his partner down the street.

- (End) -

**Inulover:** Well that's it! I hope you all liked it~! R&R please!


End file.
